OHSHC on FaceBook
by XxNiji-The-Pedo-BearxX
Summary: all the fun of Ouran high school host club but on FaceBook :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the newest edition to my stories :D **

**I really don't know how the Idea came to me D:**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka<em> got added to the group _Host club_

10:30am _comment like_

_-Tamaki Suoh and 5 other people like this_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh likes the quote: when in Rome do as the Romans do<em>

10:35am _comment like_

_-100 people like this_

Comments:

_Random fangirl says: _Did you like the cake I baked for you today?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _well you didn't feed it to me. . .

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says:<em> Idiots at school made me join their stupid club, ALL I WAS DOING WAS LOOKING FOR A QUIET PLACE TO STUDY!1!1

10:40pm _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Ranka Fujioka says: _I'm glad you made some friends honey! They're not bullying you are they?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _do you really think I'm an idiot?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I'm not going to answer that.

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _may I point out that you're the one that broke the vase in the first place

_-Tamaki Suoh and 4 others like this_

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _no you may not

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Accept your fate

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Shut up

_-Tamaki Suoh likes this_

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Tono, go away.

-_Haruhi Fujioka and 4 others like this_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _YOU'RE ALL MEAN !1!1!

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh Likes Hescafe coffee and chicken flavoured Ramen<em>

10:50am _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin says: <em>I have a feeling that Haruhi doesn't know how to take care of "himself"

12:15pm _Comment __Like_

_Kaoru Hitachiin likes this_

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _how much do I owe you for the uniform again

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _you won't be able to afford it commoner

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _was there any need for that?

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Yes, it's how I roll.

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka becomes an official member of the group Host club<em>

12:15pm _Comment __Like_

_-Tamaki Suoh and 5 other people like this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>what a cruddy day, my bag got thrown into the pond and I'm a frickin' host. WHAT'S THE POINT?

13:15pm _Comment __Like_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _you really hate us that much?

_-Mitskuni "Hunny" Huninozuka and 4 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>I think Haruhi's falling for me. . .

13:20pm _comment __Like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says:_ what makes you-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _- think that?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _You're an idiot.

-_Hikaru Hitachiin and 2 other people like this_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _T-T''

* * *

><p><em>Princess Ayanokoji says: <em>I just got attacked by a commoner!

14:02pm _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _it was -

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _-obviously fake

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I hate you!

* * *

><p><em>Princess Ayanokoji is no longer part of the group Host club.<em>

14:05pm Comment Like

_-Tamaki Suoh and 5 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>HOW THE HECK IS HARUHI A – YOU KNOW WHAT?

14:30pm Comment Like

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Tono you're really slow, how did you not know?

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _It was so obvious anyway!

_Mitskuni "Hunny" Huninozuka says: _I knew from the beginning Tama-chan

_Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka says: _I knew too

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _wow! You're both slow and dumb.

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _don't forget, he's a pervert too!

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _why did you walk in on 'him' Tono?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Shut up all of you

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Wait I'm curious, Why _DID _you walk in on me while changing. What would you expect if I was a – you know?

_Tamaki Suoh says: . . ._

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _(8)Tono is a pervert! Tono is a pervert!(8)

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _(8)Tono is a pervert! Tono is a pervert!(8)

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chappie Hope you like :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HAY! I'm glad I got so many subscribers to this crap! I love you all ;)**

**so well, heres the next chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka<em> _Says: _I've just finished all my homework for this week and NEXT WEEK! Yay! XDXD

9:30am _comment like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Goody two shoes.

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I plan ahead unlike some people *cough* Hikaru*cough*

_-Kaoru Hitachiin likes this_

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _-_-'

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>The host club has no respect for the seasons -_-

9:35am _comment like_

Comment:

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _Do you have a problem with the way we run the club?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _N-No sorry. . .

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka and 100 other people got invited to event : Ouran High School Host Club Spring Dance<em>

9:45am _comment like_

_-Tamaki Suoh and 5 others like this_

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I'm not going.

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _Haruhi . . .

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Vase!

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I hate you damn rich people

* * *

><p><em>Kanako Kasagazaki made Haruhi Fujioka her new favourite host<em>

10:00am _comment like_

_Kanako Kasagazaki switched her relationship status to single_

10:00pm _comment like_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh Favourited a photo of Haruhi Fujioka<em>

13:30pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Where did you get that picture from anyway?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _. . .the Internet.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh Tagged Haruhi Fujioka in a photo<em>

13:30pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Stalker. . .

_-Haruhi Fujioka and 4 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya Ohtori changed His name to "Mommy"<em>

13:35pm _comment like_

_Tamaki Suoh Likes this_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Senpai?

_Kaoru Hitahchiin says: _Has Tono brainwashed you?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _what's up with that?

_Mommy says: _TAMAKI! STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Tono is a-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: - _Peadophile.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _:(

* * *

><p><em>Mommy changed his name to Kyouya Ohtori<em>

13:45pm _comment like_

_Hikaru Hitachiin and 4 others like this_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I thought it was better as Mommy |:-(

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _you and you only. . .

_Kyouya Ohtori and 4 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka joined the group: waltz for Dummies<em>

14:00pm _comment like_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka added Dance to his hobbies.<em>

14:10pm _comment like_

_Tamaki Suoh and 5 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Kanako Kasagazaki liked "Ginori Tea sets"<em>

14:30pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _You really like tea sets don't you?

_Kanako kasagazaki says: _NO! What makes you say that?

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>what is with Rich people and fancy dances?

20:30pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Mitskuni "Hunny" Huninozuka says: _Haha Haru-chan! You can rhyme any time! :3

_Random fangirl and 200 other people like this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>I'm craving Fancy Tuna, why isn't there any at the Buffet table?

20:35pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _GAH! I'LL GET YOU SOME RIGHT AWAY D:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _aw! Haruhi –

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _couldn't you have told us sooner?

_Kyouya Ohtori and 1 other person likes this_

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _You damn rich people

* * *

><p><em>Kanako Kasagazaki says: <em>why did Hunny and Mori senpai kidnap Haruhi?

20:45pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _OH GEEZUS!

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _SHE'S ON TO US!

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>I hate all of you

21:10pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: WHYYYYY? _:(

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: was it because of-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: - _the whole dress thing?

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>OMG, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru you cannot write a love letter to save your damn filthy rich lives!

21:20pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Someone's a –

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: - _A little jealous!

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _STFU!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Someone's a little-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _-stroppy today!

_Tamaki Suoh says: _STOP HARASSING MY DAUGHTER!

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _Shut up Tamaki

_Tamaki Suoh says: _WHY MOMMY?

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _Stop hacking my fucking account!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Sorry –

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: - _Grumpy pants.

* * *

><p><em>Kanako kasagazaki changed her status to engaged<em>

22:30pm _comment like_

_Haruhi Fujioka and 7 other people like this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>I love happy endings . . .3

22:30pm _comment like_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _DADDY LOVES YOU!

_Ranka Fujioka says: _who is that poser ^

_Tamak Suoh says: _Excuse me?

_Ranka Fujioka says: _I knew it, you are getting bullied

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Shut up both of you.

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _OOOH! Haruhi has –

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _-Bad PMS!

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _FUCK OFF!

_Ranka Fujioka says: _what did I say about dirty, obscure words honey.

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Sorry daddy. . .

_Tamaki Suoh says: _It's ok Honey. :)

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I wasn't talking to you poser.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _HURTFUL!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe ;) hope you like<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**everyone who reviewed gets a Tamaki plushie :3**

**love you guys ;)**

**sorry it took so long, I have to rewatch all the episodes to get all the details right**

**with no further adooooooooo**

**chapter 3 ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh likes "English Antiques"<em>

9:30am_ Comment Like _

_Random fangirl and 2,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya Ohtori says: <em>Host club photo books are now on sale at amazon, highest bids win.

9:35am_ Comment Like _

_Random fangirl and 83,000 others like this_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitahciin says: _But Senpai-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _-Where did you get the pictures from?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Yeah, it is amazingly stalker-ish of you. . .

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _Shut up.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>It's rather daunting spending more time being admired than doing the admiring. . .

9:40am_ Comment Like _

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _How very self centred of you.

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Don't you have anything else to do?

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>I bet Haruhi'll fall for me soon :3

9:43am_ Comment Like_

Comment:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _OH COME ON!

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _You don't have anything better to do, do you?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _No. No I don't.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>I have just realised. Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Haruhi in one day than I do in a week. MOOMMMYYYY!11!

9:45am_ Comment Like_

Comment:

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _You only just realised that?

_Tamaki suoh says: du- I- Ma- yeah. . ._

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _I mean your involvement in his life adds up to a mere three percent

_Tamaki Suoh says: _GAH! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _I don't know why you're trying so hard –

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: -_It's obvious she's not in love with you

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Meanies!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _you'll never get a chance anyway

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Because You know, we are in the same class.

_Tamaki Souh says: _T-T''

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>you Homo supporting cast better not cross that line.

9:55am_ Comment Like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _I don't think you get it Tono.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _You don't think I get that you're a Homo?

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Oh come on Tono.

_Mitskuni "Hunny" Haninozuka says: _if word gets out about Haruhi's problem then he won't be able to stay in the host club anymore.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _;A;

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _But we'll be able to see him all the time.

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Yeah because, you know, we are in the same class.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _DADDY WILL PROTECT HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I'm not your daughter

_Ranka fujioka says: _Honey please block this poser.

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I wish I could.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>Commence operation CHGFMOSHUG!

10:05am_ Comment Like_

Comments:

_Takashi Mori Morinozuka says: _what does that stand for?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I'm glad you asked

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Oh, here we go

_-Hikaru Hitachiin and 2 others like this_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _It stands for operatio Conceal Haruhi's Ge**** forever more or so help us grandma or cuhguffmoosh hug.

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _could you come up with anything more stupid

_-Kaoru Hitachiin and 4 others like this_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO?

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>why are you guys trying so hard? I can find another way to repay you guys.

10:10am_ Comment Like_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _ARE YOU SAYING YOU HATE THIS CLUB?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Yes

_Ranka Fujioka says: _You tell em Honey :)

_Tamaki Suoh says: _TAT

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _You guys aren't bad but If it gets out I'm a you know then there's nothing I can do! LOL

_Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka says: _Fancy tuna

_Tamaki Suoh and 4 other people like this_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Oh, that's right you never got to eat any in last chapter's party. Did you?

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Did you hear that Kaoru? Haruhi hasn't ever eaten fancy tuna, isn't that awful?

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _talk about a difficult childhood

_Mitskuni "Hunny" Huninozuka says: _if only Haru-chan could stay then she could eat all the fancy tuna she likes.

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Ok fine.

-_Tamaki Suoh and 4 other people like this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>WTF? Normal physical exam? HIKARU, KAORU IMMA KILL YOU!

9:05am_ Comment Like_

_Tamaki Suoh likes this_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _YAY! :D :D :D

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _I haven't forgotten about you smart arse.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _CRAP!1!

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>HIKARU! KAORU! YOU STUPID BASTARDS!

9:35am_ Comment Like_

Comment:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _it was payback for calling us the homo supporting cast :P

_Tamaki Suoh says: _GRAAAAAAAAAH! D:

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Calm down angry ape man.

* * *

><p><em>Random fangirl says:<em> got attacked by a freaky paedo dude!DXDXDX

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _TAMAKI WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND WALKING IN WHILE I'M CHANGING!

10:05am_ Comment Like_

Comments:

_Ranka Fujioka says: _PERVERTS? Tell me who! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!

_Tamaki Suoh says: _you no like hugs?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _shut up pervert

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Tut tut! Tono, looks like the real pervert-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: -_is you senpai.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _you're all mean T-T''

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru and Kaoru plushies for all that review ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate this story**

**It requires too much brain power**

**May be shortest chapter ever but I had a brain fart sorry.**

**Warning spoilers**

* * *

><p><em>Mitskuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka says: <em>I lost one of my sandals! It was the worst thing evar DX, thank gosh that Mori found it for me :)

9:05am Comment  Like

_Random fangirl and 20,000 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>Eye drops, really?

9:07am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _No lady alive can resist a man on the brink of tears

_Niji Nyan cat says: _DAMN RIGHT XD

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _again, really?

_Niji Nyan cat says: _I'm the author I can break the fourth wall whenever I want and BTW you dye your hair brown in chapter 53 or something

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _do I still look sexy?

_Niji Nyan cat says: _You never did. . .

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _I hate you

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya Ohtori says: <em>Why do people keep on insisting on referring to us as husband and wife?

9:20am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _it's Tamaki's fault

_-Kyouya Ohtori and 4 others like this_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _why are you all so mean? T-T

* * *

><p><em>Renge Hoshakuji is added to the group "Host club"<em>

9:25am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _WHERE IS THE DISLIKE BUTTON?

-_Hikaru Hitachiin and 2 other people like this_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>Maybe having a lady manager isn't so bad after all?

10:25am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _why do you-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _-Say that?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _it could help Haruhi get in touch with his feminine side

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Oh good God

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Well he needs more friends other than you two shady twins; it's no good for him

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _well you have room to talk

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I know right?

* * *

><p><em>Range Hoshakuji says: <em>I BAKED SOME COOKIES!11!1

10:27am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _YAY! XDXDXDXD

_Renge Hoshakuji says: _they're not for you, phony.

_Mitskuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka says: _they're really burned and icky

_Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka says: _I told you not to eat those, they're bad for you!

_Tamaki Suoh says: _but you still let him eat cake. Nice.

_Renge Hoshakuji exploded._

_Mitskuni 'hunny' haninozuka and 6 others like this._

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>The lonely prince! IT'S TRUE! That title if perfect for me XD

11:32am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _You bighead!

_Mitskuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka says: _BWAAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY HARU-CHAN!

1:32am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _its okay?

_Renge Hoshakuji says: _YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _How come your stupid script portrays Kaoru as the Pitcher?

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _excuse me?

_Renge Hoshakuji says: _Because I'm awesome

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _If you don't know don't ask Haruhi and Renge. No, you're really not.

**A/N – if you didn't get it, the Pitcher is the on the "Top" and the Receiver is the one on the "bottom" so if you catch my drift . . .**

* * *

><p><em>Renge Hoshakuji invited Haruhi Fujioka to event : "MY HOUSE"<em>

4:32am Comment  Like

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _COME BACK MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!

_Kyouya Ohtori says: _But I thought you're the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Yeah a female companion, NOT A GIRLFRIEND!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _somebody's-

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: -_A little jelous |:3

* * *

><p><strong>Yep crappy I know, sue me for being out of ideas.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all for giving me love, **

**I love you all so much that I updated this chapter sooner :P**

**40 REVIEWS? **

**That's like 10 per chappie!**

**I really don't deserve that many for sh*t like this but thanks anyways ;)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Raving 24 7**

**xXAna-Christ-342Xx**

**Akatsukifan14**

**Princessmelodina**

**MakePaaastaNotWar**

**SnOandZnT**

**Lacey-Chan666**

**XxPandaFangirlxX**

**Kairi Granger**

**Gloriakazama**

**McflyGoonieFaxFan**

**Thanks for the love ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>I still don't get why Hikaru and Kaoru are popular

9:35am _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Haruhi, you don't seem to understand the benefits of having twin in the hos club.

_Kaoru Hitachiin says:_ the fact that we're handsome and homo types scores a lot of points

_Haruhi Fujioka says_: Blegh :P

-Tamaki Suoh likes this

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says<em>: HIKARU, KAORU. I LET YOU MAINTIAN THE CLUB'S WEBPAGE FOR 1 DAY AND YOU GO AND F*CK IT UP! YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!

9:37am _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: we take our job very seriously Tono

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: we were up all last night doing our job.

_Tamaki Suoh says_: THEN WTF IS THIS link .

_Haruhi Fujioka says_: :O

_Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka says_: Haruhi you're so awesome!

_Takashi Mori Morinozuka says_: Mitskuni, I promised your mother I wouldn't let you look at porn again, so now I'm in shit, happy?

_Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka says_: But you - _Comment removed_

_Tamaki Suoh says_: When?

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: when what?

_Tamaki Suoh says_: WHEN DID YOU TAKE NUDE PICTURES OF MY DAUGHTER!

_Ranka Fujioka says_: YOU TOOK NUDE PICTURES OF MY DAUGHTER?

_Tamaki Suoh says_: It's not what it looks like

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: yeah and he molested her too

_Ranka Fujioka says_: IMM BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU

_Haruhi Fujioka says_: Hikaru's lying dad, go away

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: anyway Tono have you ever heard of Photoshop?

_Tamaki Suoh says_: F*ck off

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says<em>: Why are you a perv Tamaki?

9:43am _Comment Like_

_-Hikaru Hitachiin and 1 other person like this_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I have no idea what you're talking about

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _don't deny it; you'll dig yourself into a deeper hole than you're in already Baka.

* * *

><p>*FB Chat*<p>

Hikaru Hitachiin: Can we come over to your house?

Haruhi Fujioka: Why?

Hikaru Hitachiin: we're bored

Haruhi Fujioka: no

Hikaru Hitachiin: but we're really interested in the life of the poor

Haruhi Fujioka: no

Hikaru Hitachiin: no matter what?

Haruhi Fujioka: no means no

Hikaru Hitachiin: no matter how much we beg?

Haruhi Fujioka: no way in heck

Hikaru Hitachiin: you're worried about Tono aren't you?

Haruhi Fujioka says: ur like a f*cking psychic

*end chat*

* * *

><p><em>Random fangirl says<em>: Haruhi how d'ya tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart?

10:55am _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Haruhi Fujioka sa_ys: if I had to say, Hikaru is more of an asshole and Kaoru smells of jellyfish.

_Hikaru Hitahciin says_: KAORU DOESN'T SMELL

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: depends what you smell

_Haruhi Fujioka says_: .IMAGES.

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: Let's just leave it right there.

_Kaoru Hitachiin says:_ Agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru Hitachiin says<em>; Lol Hikaru, you are an Asshole X'D

10:11am _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin_ says: well at least I don't smell of seafood

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: get lost; I'm the one who has to deal with your assholeyness all the time

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: I may be the one who brought this up but you're a whore, can't handle the pressure? Go run to mommy like you always do.

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: That's because you were suffering from severe dumbness, and the drugs didn't help at all now did they? Besides you call Haruhi a toy but all you want to do is use her as a _sex _toy, you actually like her don't you?

_Niji Nyan cat says: _Hikaru no!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: HAH?

_Tamaki Suoh says_: WHAT?

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: WTF? YOU'RE THE DUMBASS HERE DUMBASS, YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT!

_Tamaki Suoh says_: That's right Kaoru; there are some things that should be left unsaid in this world!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: besides why would I like a shit for like Haruhi

_Haruhi Fujioka says_: excuse me?

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: *short

_Tamaki Suoh says_: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A FOX OF ANY SORT

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: BAKA!

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: HENTAI!

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _YOUR MOM

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: YOUR MOM

_Hikaru Hitachiin says_: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANY MORE

_Kaoru Hitachiin says_: FINE ONE LESS UGLY NOISE IN MY EAR!

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin dyed his hair pink<em>

8:37am _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _I woke up screaming last night, cuz I had a bad dream. In that dream I was forced to dye my hair PINK! Or something disgusting like that

Hikaru hitachiin says: Fuck off blueberry

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru Hitachiin dyed his hair blue<em>

8:37am _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin assaulted Kaoru Hitachiin<em>

8:39am _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru Hitachiin returned the favour<em>

8:39am _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin had a poi fight<em>

8:40am _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka says: <em>Do Hika-chan and Kao-chan want some cake? But I want some too so I have to have a piece and we'll have to split it into three, but you can't divide the strawberry, what should we do? Can I have it? Since I like strawberries, that's okay right? Ah but Hika-chan and Kao-chan don't like strawberries do they?

12:30pm _Comment Like_

Comments:

_Takashi Mori Morinozuka says_: you just fucked everything up

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin had another Poi fight<em>

12:37pm _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin had another poi fight but who's counting?<em>

6:47pm _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru Hitachiin purchased Belzeneff the curse doll<em>

6:49pm _Comment Like_

* * *

><p><em> Haruhi Fukjioka says: <em>Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin revealed that they are fucking tards

6:59pm _Comment Like_

_-Tamaki Suoh and 3 others like this_

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh is now married to Kyouya Ohtori<em>

_7:59pm _Comment Like_ _

* * *

><p><strong><em>YES YES I'M BLOODY FINISHED YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOO! <em>That was really boring -_-' I hate rewatching old episodes Unless I havent seen them in a long time D: DIE ALL YOU FANTASTIC REVIEWERS WHO ARE THE ONLY INSPIRATION I HAVE FOR THIS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOORAY FOR RANDOM ENDINGS XD :P**

**Okay, here's the dealio. **

**I'M LAZY!**

**XD**

**Another thing**

**I may be deleting one of my stories.**

**But probably not this one.**

**because I have too many to update**

* * *

><p><em>Shirou Takaoji joined the Host club<em>

_9:30am  
><span>like<span> comment_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Is this boy old enough to get Facebook?

* * *

><p><em>Facebook chat<em>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _oh naughty  
>person who allowed me to taste the forbidden fruit, you are like a mermaid<br>princess who has brought me light unto a sea called solitude

_Random fangirl says: _Me? A mermaid princess?

_Shirou Takaoji says: _What the hell, she looks more like the sharks  
>in my father's private aquarium let alone a mermaid princess! I'm never going<br>to do that otherwise I'd be a liar and a phony.

_Tamaki Suoh says: _HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO A TWO WAY CONVO AND  
>HOW CAN YOU SEE HER WHEN WE'RE ON THE INTERNETZ?<p>

_Random fangirl: _SHARK?

_Tamaki Suoh says: _ ah! It's  
>just a kid saying this, you know kids are frank<p>

_Random fangirl says: FRAAAAANK?_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _ but that  
>doesn't mean you are a shark! But even though you are a shark, you're a<br>beautiful, somewhat smelly shark.

_Random fangirl says: _SO I AM A SHARK!

_Tamaki Suoh says: _No! No that's not what I meant!

_Random fangirl says: _Tamaki you BAKA

_Random Fangirl is offline_

_Tamaki suoh says: _No!

_Shirou Takaoji says: _well you fucked that up.

*end Facebook chat*

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru Hitachiin says: <em>I love how Tamaki's apprentice is a douche  
>bag<p>

_9:50am  
><span>like<span> comment_

Comments:

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Hikaru . . . would you have preferred a  
>brother like him?<p>

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _well he is cuter . . . funnier . . . easier  
>to manipulate<p>

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _HIKARU

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _I'm joking dumbass

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _D:

_Shirou Takaoji says: _WTF HOMO'S NOOOOO!

* * *

><p>*Facebook group chat*<p>

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _and that's why you have to be careful around  
>here<p>

_Shirou Takaoji says: _ you're  
>an okama<p>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _YOU'RE MAMA

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Really Tono?

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _Is that the best you can do?

*End Facebook chat*

* * *

><p><em>Shirou Takaoji says: <em>You Host club Bastards should make the Homo  
>Okama cross dresser person to do your shit.<p>

_11:30am  
><span>like<span> comment_

Comments:

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Yes Haruhi's very manly

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _wrong convo Tono

_Tamaki Suoh says: _My bad, anyways WHAT THE FRIG IS WITH YOUR  
>ATTITUDE? And on top of that I can't forgive you for talking rudely aboutto  
>Haruhi, so your punishment is THE GUILLOTINE<p>

_Hikaru Hitchiin says: _That's a bit Harsh Tono; we don't want to be  
>done for Child abuse.<p>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _THEN PUT HIM IN QUARANTINE!

* * *

><p>*Facebook chat*<p>

_Shirou Takaoji says: _what the fuck? Why did this steel cage drop on  
>me?<p>

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _Yeah really, I thought this was supposed to be  
>a music room<p>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Built on an ancient burial ground

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _We're three storeys up

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Hell he's on to us.

_SHirou Takaoji says: _DAMN IT LET ME OUT IS THIS SOMETHING TO DO  
>WITH YOUR CUTE LITTLE APPRENTICE?<p>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Stay in there until you can taste the rainbow.

_Shirou Takaoji says:_ I'M SERIOUS LET ME OUT! I'M SERIOUS LET ME  
>OUT!<p>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _No

_Shirou Takaoji says: _I CAN TASTE THE RAINBOW!

_Tamaki Suoh says: _Okay come  
>out then.<p>

*End Facebook Chat*

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki Suoh says: <em>Haruhi looks so Kawaii in a skirt :3

_1:15pm  
><span>like<span> comment_

_Hikaru Hitachiin and 1 other person liked this_

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi Fujioka says: <em>Was there ever a Grand piano in here before?

_3:37am  
><span>like<span> comment_

Comments:

_Hikaru Hitachiin says: _Come on Haruhi this _is _the music room after all!

_Kaoru Hitachiin says: _we just use it as a clothes rack, like all of  
>our treadmills<p>

* * *

><p>*Facebook chat*<p>

_Haruhi Fujioka says: _don't you think Shirou resembles Tamaki in so  
>many ways<p>

_12:35am like comment_

_Comments:_

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I'm nothing like that fuck tard!

_Ranka Fujioka says: _I WILL NOT HAVE DELINQUENTS USING VILE LANGUAGE  
>AROUND MY DAUGHTER!<p>

_Tamaki Suoh says: _I'm not a delinquent :'(

* * *

><p><strong>s<strong>

**short crappy chapter is short and crappy**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY **

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY **

**I WAS SO BUSY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT IT OFF FOR THIS LONG!**

* * *

><p><em>*from now on I will be using the English dubbed versions of the episodes to make the chapters they will also be 10% more lazy*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka <strong>was invited to tropical milkshake park by **Kyouya Ohtori**

**Comments:**

**Haruhi Fujioka:** More like was abducted to . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh<strong> wrote on **Haruhi Fujioka's** wall

**Tamaki Suoh**: did you like the pretty birdies Haruhi? Weren't they Breathtaking?

**Comment Like**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka<strong> wrote on **Tamaki Suoh's** wall

**Haruhi Fujioka**: I'm not 5 senpai; I know a parrot when I see one

**Comment like **

_Hikaru Hitachiin and 1 other person like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka:<strong> personally I think this whole trip is pointless and a total waste of time, why did I have to come again?

**Comment Like**

**Comments:**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**: pfft, come **(cum)** XD

**Kaoru Hitachiin and three other people like this**

**Haruhi Fujioka: **whatever can I go home now? Where are we anyway?

**Kyouya Ohtori**: It's called the tropical milkshake garden; feel free to do whatever you like.

**Haruhi Fujioka**: I thought your homies ran the hospital business; why the fuck do you have milkshake gardens?

**Kyouya Ohtori**: Yes but my family like milkshakes so deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka<strong> wrote on **Haruhi Fujioka's** wall

**Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka**: Hey Haru chan! You want some carrot flambé? Or some onion rings? LOVE ME T-T

* * *

><p><strong>*FB CHAT*<strong>

**Hikaru Hitachiin:** what's the deal with that banana you call a sweater you're wearing?

**Haruhi Fujioka**: uh well . . . Tamaki

**Hikaru Hitachiin says**: nuff said.

***End chat***

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru Hitachiin: <strong>Hunny's so innocent

**Comment Like**

_Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka and 5 other people like this_

**Comments**

**Renge Hoshakuji: **WRONG!

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **says the weirdo in cosplay

_Kaoru Hitachiin and 3 others like this_

**Renge Hoshakuji: **Hunny is actually worried that people are seeing through his disguise

**Haruhi Fujioka: **what disguise?

**Renge Hoshakuji: **exactly, he is actually a Gay Elephant

**Tamaki Suoh: **REALLY?

**Renge Hoshakuji: **who wears a Moustache

**Tamaki Suoh: **It can't get any worse!

**Renge Hoshakuji: **CALLED JONATHAN!

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **Oh the horror

**Renge Hoshakuji: **John for short.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh <strong>got Pwned by a water gun

**Comment like**

_Kaoru Hitachiin and 1 other person like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru Hitachiin <strong>and** Kaoru Hitachiin **are now married to** Haruhi Fujioka**

**Comment Like**

**Comment:**

**Tamaki Suoh: **OH IT'S ON BETCHES!

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh <strong>joined the event "Water gun fight"

**Comment Like**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh <strong> learned a new move "Sideways sleeping shot"

**Comment like**

_Tamaki Suoh likes this_

**Comments**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **Tono Liking your own stuff is gay

_Kaoru Hitachiin and 4 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka <strong>got Pwned by a wave

**Comment like**

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi Mori Morinozuka: <strong>I curse banana peels

**Comment like**

**Comments: **

**Tamaki Suoh: **I know how you feel darling

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh: <strong>I have Just Discovered

**Comment Like**

**Comments**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **Really? What did you find?

**Tamaki Suoh: **MorixHaruhi Stories ;A;

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **:O

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **:O

**Takashi mori morinozuka: **:O

**Haruhi Fujioka: **:O

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry! This is so lazy and I'm running out of ideas and why the fuck has Word suddenly changed my default language to spanish? I promise I'll update sooner next time O3O<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloody hell people, you seem to love this! So I guess a next day update would make you guys happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru Hitachiin <strong>wrote on **Haruhi Fujioka's **wall

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **Hey we still cool for the beach?

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka <strong>wrote on **Kaoru Hitcahiin's **wall

**Haruhi Fujioka: **the beach? I've had enough with all this water park beach shit

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru Hitachiin <strong>wrote on **Haruhi Fujioka's **wall

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **Hey! You're the one who wanted to go to the beach in the first place!

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka <strong>wrote on **Kaoru Hitachiin's **wall

**Haruhi Fujioka: **touché

* * *

><p><strong>*FB chat*<strong>

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **You like the Bikini you're going to wear?

**Haruhi Fujioka: **I ain't wearin' no Bikini FOOL!

**Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka: **But Haru chan! You have to wear the swimsuit i chose for you!

**Takashi Mori Morinozuka: **Mori Like Seashells

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **Oh Hunny -senpai, with those pancakes she calls breasts that would be impossible

**Haruhi Fujioka: **:O I'm leaving

_Haruhi Fujioka is offline_

**Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka: **Great job Kao-chan! Now Haru-chan has a case of the grumps!

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **Shut up senpai.

***end FB chat***

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin <strong>got pwned by **Tamaki Suoh**

**Comment Like**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh <strong>Likes the page "pervy daydream"

**Comment like**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fangirl <strong>wrote on **Tamaki Suoh's **wall

**Random Fangirl: **Tamaki? Are you ok? You look like you're having a seizure!

**Comments:**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **it's just the sun getting to his head

**Kaoru Hitachiin; **Yeah, he's always like that

**Haruhi Fujioka: **But he doesn't usually doo creepy worm dances O_o

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **True . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka <strong>added "hellfish shunting" to his list of favourite activities

**Comments**

**Haruhi Fujioka: **Um, Senpai. It's shellfish hunting . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh <strong>made a bad joke

**Comment like**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin <strong>joined the event 'scare the crap out've Haruhi'

**Comment Like**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka: <strong>that was a failed attempt at scaring me **Hikaru, Kaoru.**

**Comment Like**

_Tamaki Suoh likes this_

**Comments**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:** we weren't trying to scare you

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **we were trying to scare the guests

**Tamaki Suoh: **yeah and elephants are Microwaves

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru Hitachiin: <strong>fail of the day, **Tamaki **thought Pit vipers were Rat snakes LOL!

**Comment Like**

_36,000 people like this_

**Comments: **

**Tamaki Suoh: **Rookie mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>*FB chat*<strong>

**Kaoru Hitachiin: **Well this is uncomfortable

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **Awkward turtle

**Haruhi Fujioka: **Fuck it I'm hungry

**Tamaki Suoh: **don't you think you're being a glutton

**Haruhi Fujioka: **fuck off hentai senpai

**Tamaki Suoh: **WELL FINE THEN!11!

***End FB chat***

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh <strong>wrote on **Kyouya Ohtori's **wall

**Tamaki Suoh: ** YOU BASTARD! AND YOU CALL ME THE CREEPY PERV!

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouya Ohtori <strong>wrote on **Tamaki Suoh's **wall

**Kyouya Ohtori: **I gave you your lotions now fuck off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru Hitachiin: <strong>Wow, Boss is truly a pervert

**Comment Like**

**Comments**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: **WE SO CALLED IT!

**Tamaki Suoh: **I AM NOT A PERVERT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

**Ranka Fujioka: **I KNEW IT! I AM SO REPORTING YOU TO THE POLICE!

**Tamaki Suoh: **b-but I'm not a delinquent T-T

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, not my best but YOU PEOPLE WILL TAKE WHAT I GIVE YOU AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! XD stupid default language, won't switch off spanish |:I<strong>


End file.
